


Sacrosanct

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, International Tea Day 2020, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Tea Drinking, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A cup of tea, Draco had decided long ago, was a little piece of Heaven.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sacrosanct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/gifts).



> Written for crazybutgood on the occasion of International Tea Day 2020.

A cup of tea, Draco had decided long ago, was a little piece of Heaven. 

Harry didn’t understand tea, not truly. Harry drank rough Muggle coffee out of a chipped mug and laughed at his lover’s fancy ways. 

Draco’s favourite was Earl Grey. He always drank it black, inhaling the soft scent of bergamot and cornflowers as he sipped.

Tea reminded Draco of the Manor. Tea was his Mother’s laugh as she read her correspondence over breakfast. Tea was family. Tea was peacocks on the lawn and traditions held sacrosanct. 

Tea was everything that Draco had always known and understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxxxxx


End file.
